Internal Affairs
by Darkie
Summary: Brennan gets stabbed. Shalimar is forced to deal with her past. Is her love for Brennan strong enough? I guess it's Shal/Bren but... oh just read! EDITED CHAP 5!
1. The incident

Disclaimer: *rubbing a bottle* "I wish, I wish, I wish they were mine..." Silence... *bottle explodes* "I guess I don't own them then." :'-(  
  
Title: Internal Affairs  
  
Summary: After being stabbed, Brennan is admitted in to a hospital. He's in a coma and struggles to live while the others try to find the perpetrator.  
  
Pairings: Shal/Bren... But not for lo-ong! *diabolical laughter* HAHAHAHA!!! *Demon voice* I got something better in mind. *Voice of a 5- year-old* But I'm not gonna te-ell!!  
  
A.N.: Oh are you Shal/Bren lovers going to hate me after this! It's not that I hate either of them, no I LOVE them. I just don't like 'm together. Plus a 'hidden' pairing later on. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13? No, I'll give it an R for thingy's later on. What kind of things? Now that would be telling!  
  
Author: DarkStar  
  
Chapter 1: The incident.  
  
[Brennan's POV]  
  
Adam gave us the night off. So we decided to go clubbing, all night long. We went to the Hazard, our favorite nightclub  
  
I drove us there. Shal was sitting next to me, holding my hand. We were dating for a solid month now. Everybody seemed thrilled, except for Jesse. He would drop little comments about not hurting her and give me certain looks all too often. I simply thought he was protective of his sister, but still, I wasn't completely comfortable with it.  
  
When we arrived it was Jesse who went to the bar and ordered the drinks, whilst Shal, Emma and I went to the dance-floor.  
  
When a slow song was played, Shal and I decided it was time for us to shuffle. Emma had no-one to dance with so she joined Jesse. I looked at him. There, he did it again, he shot me one of those looks again. Was he jealous?  
  
"Shal, honey, I have to go to the men's room. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
"Just don't stay away long." She answered, quickly putting a kiss on my lips.  
  
I strolled to the back of the club. "Thank God, no line." I whispered to myself. After entering I figured out why that was. The room was lit by one, faint light. I did what I had to do, washed my hands and was ready to go back as I heard a voice behind me: "Brennan..." I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello...?" I called. But nobody answered. I pulled my shoulders and turned around once again.  
  
"Brennan." I heard it again. I walked around but I still couldn't see anybody.  
  
"You've made a big mistake messing with my fate, Brennan." A male voice spoke.  
  
"Jesse?" I called but thinking he was pulling a prank on me.  
  
"I thought you knew, I thought you knew what she means to me. You had to steal her, didn't you? You had to have her all to your little foolish self."  
  
His low and dark voice send a shiver up my spine. That's when I saw him, he was pretty much a shadow since this place wasn't that well lit, but I could see him. I could also see he was holding something, a knife.  
  
"Now you have to pay." I didn't even have time to react. A sharp pain rushed through me as the knife entered my stomach. Again and again.  
  
I looked down. My hands were in front of my stomach and when I looked at them, they were covered in blood. This was bad, very bad. My body got heavy as I fell to the floor. I lay there, feeling life draining from my body. Then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
[General POV]  
  
A man came running out of the toilets, screaming for help. Shalimar overheard that a man was bleeding on the floor. Fearing the worst, she ran to where the man came from. Her fears came true. It was Brennan laying there, HER Brennan.  
  
Her two teammates came up behind her.  
  
"Oh my God Brennan!" she heard Emma say "I'll call an ambulance."  
  
After about 5 minutes the paramedics came to pick up Brennan. As they carried him away another one stayed to explain Brennan's condition.  
  
"He's being stabbed about 3 times, his stomach was hit twice and he's lost a lot of blood..."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"You can come with us in the ambulance if you want."  
  
Shalimar looked at Jesse and Emma.  
  
"Go ahead." Emma said "He needs you, we'll go and tell Adam."  
  
~In the ambulance~  
  
Shalimar was holding Brennan's hand. He occasionally would opened his eyes and close them. Then he signaled Shalimar to come closer.  
  
"It..it..Jesse." Is all he could manage to get out.  
  
"Jesse? What do you mean Brennan? Did Jesse do this to you?" But Brennan already passed out.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"A few more minutes Madame." One of the men said.  
  
~In the hospital~  
  
Brennan was rushed to a room. "Okay, what do we got here?"  
  
"27-year-old male, he's been stabbed in his stomach two times and one time in his chest, he's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Right. Get him on the table. I'm sorry Miss, you'll have to wait outside the room." A female doctor said.  
  
Shalimar walked out of the room holding back her tears and stood in front of the window, watching the doctors work on her lover.  
  
Putting her hand on the glass, she quietly asked herself: "Who could do such a thing? What did he mean by 'Jesse'? What does he have to do with this?" Shalimar hated questions she couldn't answer. Especially if they were about situations like these.  
  
"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." A voice behind Shalimar sounded.  
  
"How can I NOT worry. That's Brennan in there, Emma."  
  
A hand on her shoulder turned Shalimar around and her dear friend pulled her into an embrace, whispering that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Shalimar looked up and saw Jesse. Brennan's words came to her mind and without thinking twice she seizes him by his collar.  
  
"What did you do him?!" she demanded "Tell me! WHAT?!" Her eyes don't even flash, they just show fire as she thought of what happened in the club.  
  
Jesse, shocked by the sudden accusation, could only stutter: "I...what d-do you mean. I-I didn't do a-anything." He held his hands up.  
  
"Yes you did! Brennan told me!" "Told you what?! That I stabbed him, that it?!"  
  
"Guys, come on. It's bad enough Brennan's here, let's not fight!" Emma spoke, trying to break the two up. "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" "Just knock it off!"  
  
A doctor approached the three: "Are you the relatives?" "No, we're all he's got, the next best thing." Shalimar answered.  
  
"I see. Well my name's dr. Mike Sullivan." They shook hands. "You probably want to know how your friend is doing."  
  
"Yes, we do." Again Shalimar was the one to reply. "Well, he's lost a lot of blood but he will be fine. I do need some information about him, like his name for instance."  
  
"I'll come with you." Emma said "You two stay out of each other's hair." She warned Jesse and Shalimar. Their answer was a simple nod and a nasty look towards each other.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well? What did you think? I threw the bottle (see top) away since it didn't work, so I decided to start praying for some review... PLEASE GIVE ME SOME! The suspense is killing me, o wait I have to be alive for the other chapters. My life lies in YOUR hands. (Bunch of bs much? :P) 


	2. Missundaztood

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'm, still wishin'. By the way, the chaptertitle.. Can you guess? I got it from one of my fav female artists, Pink, so you know, I don't think I own THAT, do I?  
  
Ready for chapter 2 you guys/gals? Here it comes.  
  
Chapter 2: Missundaztood  
  
~Still in the hospital~  
  
"Well, I think we've just about covered everything." Dr. Sullivan said to Emma.  
  
A nurse came running: "Dr. Sullivan, we need your help, the patient has gone into shock!"  
  
"Right, excuse me." And he ran off behind the nurse with Emma, Shalimar and Jesse following him. The doctor went in and the three friends stood at window of the room. They saw Brennan bucking on the bed. Shalimar's eyes were clouded with tears seeing her lover helpless like this.  
  
~Inside the room~  
  
[Peeeeeep]  
  
"Shit he flat-lined! We need to resuscitate him FAST!" One of the doctors yelled.  
  
"Okay, CLEAR!" Sullivan shouted.  
  
[Peeeeeep]  
  
"Nothing... Again, hurry up! CLEAR!"  
  
Suddenly they could see little sparks traveling up and down Brennan's body.  
  
"What the hell is that?!"  
  
[Peep, peep, peep...]  
  
"I don't know but it's helping. I'll go explain to his friends" and Sullivan went out of the room.  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
Dr. Sullivan came out of the room.  
  
"What happened?!" Shalimar asked.  
  
"We thought we lost him for a second. He's stable now, but he's in a coma."  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Shalimar had been in the hospital day in day out. Today was no different. She sat next to Brennan watching him, hoping he would regain consciousness.  
  
"Shalimar?" Shal looked around her, looking for the one who called her.  
  
"Shalimar are you there? It's Adam." She looked at her ring, of course how could she forget, her com-link. "Yeah Adam, I'm here."  
  
"Are you in the hospital?" "Yes why?"  
  
"I have something here you might wanna see." "What is it?" "It's a videotape from the club the night Brennan was stabbed. I think there's a possibility we're gonna find out who did this."  
  
"That's great! I'm on my way. Off." Turning her com-link off.  
  
"I'm gonna nail the bastard who did this to you. I promise." She said to a silent Brennan, putting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
~At the Sanctuary~  
  
"Hey Jesse, do you know where Shalimar is?" Emma asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know where that bitch is at?" Jesse replied sharp.  
  
"Are you two still fighting?" "If you must know, yes we are." "I don't get you two."  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't do anything, I just can't believe she would accuse me of something like that."  
  
"But it's not that you're all for the idea of Shal and Brennan dating, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm totally fine with it, I'm just considering Brennan's past..."  
  
"Of being this big lady's-man right?"  
  
"Maybe, anyway I think Shal's in the hospital AGAIN." Jesse became a bit agitated by Emma's questioning.  
  
"No, she's right behind you." Shal said walking into the living-area.  
  
"Ah Shalimar! You're here, come with me, we need to go to lab." Emma said.  
  
~In the lab~  
  
"Okay Adam, what do you got for us?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"This tape, let's watch it shall we."  
  
He put the videotape in and it started playing.  
  
"Okay there's Brennan entering the toilets." Adam commented.  
  
"And there's a guy... JESSE following him!" Shalimar said "I'm gonna rip his head off!"  
  
"Shalimar wait!" Emma stopped her. "WHAT?!" She hissed. "Adam could you rewind and freeze the image?" "Sure."  
  
"That girl, right there." Emma pointed at the screen "Jesse went dancing with her and I didn't see him until we met in the toilets." "Yeah? You're point?!" Shal demanded again.  
  
"Look where she is when everyone's crowding around us. It looks like she's spying on us. I'd say, she has something to do with it."  
  
"I don't give a damn." Shal ran out of the lab. A loud 'JESSE!' could be heard as soon as she was out of sight. It sounded primal, like a roar.  
  
Emma went after her raging friend. She found the two fighting each other. Actually, Shalimar was doing all the fighting and Jesse did most of the flying around.  
  
"Shalimar! Jesse! Stop it!" Emma shouted. It didn't seem to help so she used her powers on both of them, making them think they were tied down.  
  
"Emma let me go!" "Not until you calm down, Shalimar."  
  
After a few minutes, when Shalimar really had cooled down, Emma let them go. Shalimar shouted she was going to go to Brennan.  
  
"Jesse, are you all right? That was quite a beating you got there." "It's nothing, my nose's just bleedin' that's all."  
  
"What happened anyway?" "I dunno, I heard her call my name and all of the sudden she was in front of me, eyes flashing and everything. I swear to God Emma, I didn't do anything."  
  
"I believe you, Shal just doesn't. You know what, I'm gonna go after her."  
  
"Yeah, you do that. I'll tell Adam."  
  
Emma took the car and went to the hospital.  
  
~In Brennan's room~  
  
Shalimar entered. Brennan lay there as he did a few days ago. Nothing had changed. She took a chair and placed it next to the bed.  
  
"Why won't you wake up? Can't you just open your eyes and come back to me." A tear rolled down her cheek and she took his hand. "I don't wanna lose you, not when I just found you." She laid her head down next to his.  
  
Suddenly a faint whisper caused her to sit straight up: "Shalimar?"  
  
"Brennan? Brennan! You're awake!"  
  
"Not for long, listen. Listen carefully, I need to tell you something before..."  
  
"What? What is it Bren? Come on, I know you can do it."  
  
"Jesse did..." "Yes, I know, I know Jesse did it. I saw the tape."  
  
"NO!" he grunted "No, that's wha.. he didn't, he didn't do anything. It was a girl. A gi..." And he went comatose again.  
  
"A girl? Brennan? I-I don't understand."  
  
"Shalimar?" Emma stood behind her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Brennan, he was awake. He-he told me it.. Oh my God... What have I done? Poor Jesse, I-I've been so stupid." She began to cry.  
  
"Hey Shal, it's okay don't worry, it's all right." Emma hugged her. "I'm sure Jesse will understand."  
  
"Thank you Emma, for everything."  
  
"I'll always be here for you, you know that." Emma pulled Shalimar just a little bit closer and whispered: "I love you..."  
  
Shalimar whispered back: "Love you too." And placed a little kiss on Emma's shoulder.  
  
Emma grinned.... wickedly.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Who's the girl? What's with Emma? Who stabbed Brennan? But most importantly, what's gonna happen next? To be straight with ya for a minute. I have NO clue, well maybe a little, okay maybe a lot. But just maybe the plot needs to be thickened. Got any ideas or reviews? They're all welcome. 


	3. The evil in me

Disclaimer: HEY! Didn't you read the other chapters? For the slow-learners among us: I DO *NOT* OWN THEM!!!  
  
A.N.: I put a little name-joke thingy in here. Just for sport, I'd like to see if you V.P.-fans know what I mean. :p  
  
Chapter 3: The evil in me.  
  
~At the Sanctuary~  
  
"Adam, I found a name to go with the face." Jesse said. "You did? Show me." Jesse called up what he'd found.  
  
"The girl's name is Teri Jones-Scott. Part of this religious group of assassins 'Neo-Genesis' and married to group leader Douglas Scott a.k.a. The Snake." Jesse read.  
  
"Are they new-mutants?" "No, but they do kill them. It says on their web- site, and I quote 'there are freaks among us. They need to be annihilated, so are the words of Wrath.' Really weird." "The words of Wrath? Where did I hear that before?"  
  
"I never heard of it, but I'll look it up. Oh, I found out something else as well... Guess who their latest client is."  
  
"Genomex?" "Dead on." "Thought so, we better warn Shalimar and Emma then." "Already tried that, I can't get a hold of them. I'm guessing Shal's is off because of what happened." "Well, they're in the hospital right?" "Yeah, that's what she said." "Then let's go."  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
Emma pulled away: "You okay again?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." "Let's get back to the Sanctuary, shall we?" "Yeah let's do that." And they left for the Sanctuary.  
  
In the meanwhile Adam and Jesse arrive at the hospital.  
  
"What room is he in?"  
  
"I don't know, but he does." Jesse said pointing to a doctor "Dr. Sullivan!"  
  
"Ah you're one of Mr. Mulwray's friends right?"  
  
"Right. Do you know which room he's in?"  
  
"Yes of course follow me." He walked to the elevators and went in. "He's on the third floor." When the elevator indicated they were past the second floor he stopped it.  
  
"Something wrong doctor?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh no, Mr. Kane, everything's just fine." He pulled some kind of gun and shot them with it. "Don't worry, they're only tranquilizers." Sullivan smiled.  
  
~With the girls~  
  
They entered the Sanctuary.  
  
"Adam?! Jesse?!" Emma called out "That's strange, no-one's here."  
  
"Let's go check the computer." Shal suggested "Hey look Jesse found a match for the... Oh my God!" "What Shal?"  
  
"It's Teri."  
  
"What? Who's Teri? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I-I can't explain, I'm going to my room" Shalimar looked as if she was going cry again and ran off.  
  
[Shalimar's POV]  
  
When I saw her name, her face on the screen I instantly remembered my past. The one I hid so well from the others, the one with all the mistakes, the one I ran away from. I found myself running again, this time to the safety of my room, where I quickly buried my face in my pillows to fight the tears.  
  
Why did she had to come back? Teri was the only person in high-school who took the time and the trouble to be my friend. Everyone else thought of me as a freak, a weird kid who often came to school with cuts and bruises. But Teri.... Teri was always there for me. I could talk to her about everything, how I felt, what went on at home, everything.  
  
Not long after, friendship turned into something more, well, intimate. One evening I did something wrong again, or so my father thought. He'd raised his hand to hit me again when Teri came rushing into the room. Yelling at my father for wanting to hit me, she told me to collect my stuff and come with her. We went to a motel and there we kissed, for the first time. But I still didn't feel comfortable in my own skin, so after four weeks I left, leaving a note for her, telling her not to come and look for me. Telling her that it was for the best. It was the first and only time I cared for a woman.  
  
I heard a knock on my door and then my name being called. "Shalimar? Shalimar can I come in? Please..."  
  
I strolled to the door and opened it. "Can I come in?" Emma asked me with the most concerned look ever. "Yeah, whatever, come in."  
  
She sat down on the bed. After an eternity of silence, I had the gut to say something. "Why don't you just tell me what you want to know." "Because I'm waiting for you to tell me." "You wanna know who Teri is right?" "For starters, yes."  
  
I explained everything, getting occasional nods of understanding from Emma. In the meanwhile losing the fight against my tears... Again. Emma put an arm around me and pulled me into yet another embrace, not that I had a problem with it. When we'd both away, she looked at me for a minute, then she leaned in and closed her eyes. My response was doing the same but just before our lips met I stopped. My brain screaming for some sanity.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, I just can't." I got up and left, at least I tried to. "You're not getting away that easily!" Emma's voice had turned from caring to cold, hard and commanding.  
  
"What?" "You heard me, you're not going ANYwhere. Not this time."  
  
"Emma what are you talking about?" "For months I've been screaming for your attention, hoping you would notice me. But no, you had to chose Brennan. Brennan for God's sake!" The last words she practically screamed. "It was always Brennan this, Brennan that. You never saw what it did to ME! ME, Shalimar, ME! I'm the one who cares most about you of this whole fucking team! Your just another score for Brennan's record, I really care about you. You belong to ME."  
  
"Emma are you INSANE?!" I couldn't believe what she just said.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine, but you're not." She took out a gun, I knew I had to get the hell out of there. "That's right FREAK! RUN!" Her laugh sounded evil to me, pure evil.  
  
[General POV]  
  
All the lights went out. Shalimar tried to cope with what she just heard, saw and felt. What was wrong with Emma? Where were Adam and Jesse?  
  
"You can't get out Shalimar! I locked the Sanctuary completely, no-one can get in or out. It'll be a matter of minutes before I find you!"  
  
~With Jesse and Adam~  
  
They were brought to a closed wing of the hospital blindfolded and everything.  
  
"Hey, wake up freak." A low male voice spoke to Jesse "And don't even try to use your powers. I implanted a subdermal governor so it won't help." The man took the blindfolds off.  
  
"You! You're Douglas Scott!" Jesse said.  
  
"Good guess freak, you did your homework. So you must be Jesse and YOU are Adam." Douglas said.  
  
"Sullivan, you're in this too?"  
  
"That's Scott, not Sullivan. Micheal Scott. I'm Douglas' stepbrother."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Adam demanded.  
  
"First of all, we're getting paid BIG time. 1 million for each of you if you're dead. 2.5 million for every living sample. And second, your teammate, Emma, has some... Let's say issues I have to solve with her."  
  
"Emma? What do you want with Emma?" Jesse asked.  
  
"What, my little pet didn't tell you about her past? I'm her past, just your run-of-the-mill ex."  
  
"You're Emma's ex?" "Correct again! I think we're dealing with a smartass here. You can shut up now."  
  
~Back in the Sanctuary~  
  
"Shalimar..." Emma drew the name out teasingly. "Come out, come out, where- ever you are!" Suddenly Shalimar stood in front of her.  
  
"There you are!" Shalimar swung a fist at her, which Emma blocked with ease.  
  
"Oh don't look so surprised Shalimar." Emma laughed "You can't hurt me, you never could." And she knocked Shalimar to the ground.  
  
"Emma, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this crap." She pointed the gun towards Shalimar "So if I can't have you... Well you know what comes next."  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of a trigger being pulled. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion, but all of the sudden a female voice caught her attention.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" it yelled.  
  
Emma looked disturbed and she turned around. "YOU?! What the hell are you doing here? How did you escape?"  
  
Shalimar looked at the woman behind Emma... "EMMA?!"  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yes, it is what you think. At this moment there are two Emma's but how? Why? Hmm... You just have to wait 'n see. 


	4. When the past becomes the future

Chapter 4: When the past becomes the future.  
  
Shalimar thought she was going crazy, she now saw two Emma's. The one who just entered ran towards them and knocked the gun out of the other's hand. They started fighting.  
  
Shalimar got up, took the gun and pointed it at the fighting women. "STOP!" she shouted. One was holding the other in a headlock and said: "Shoot her Shal! She the fake!" The other was too busy with struggling her way out to talk.  
  
Shal aimed... And shot one of them in the shoulder. She backed away cursing and changed into her 'original' form.. into Teri.  
  
"Teri?" Shalimar asked "What...? How.. How could you do this?"  
  
"Me, Shalimar?! How could *I* do this? YOU were the one who left ME! I sacrificed everything for you!" Teri just kept yelling "My family, my friends, my LIFE and YOU left me with no good reason." She started crying "I cared for you, hell I even loved you. I've searched for years. First out of concern, then out of anger and now I found you out of hate."  
  
Shalimar tried to approach the young woman, but she crawled away. "You stay away from me! I'm getting out of here." And she ran off. Shalimar looked at the spot Teri had just been, then shook her head and turned her attention to Emma.  
  
"Emma are you okay?" she helped her friend get up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. How did you know that was her?" "You couldn't get someone in a headlock like that." Shalimar smiled "When did they get you?"  
  
"In the hospital. I heading your way two doctors approached me, we went into an elevator and a guy tranquilized me. I'm guessing they're new- mutants gone bad."  
  
"No, that can't be."  
  
"Why not?" "Because Teri isn't a new-mutant."  
  
"Who's Teri?" "The girl who just ran off." "Wait, you know her?" "Better than I wish." Shalimar saw Emma having a confused look on her face. "I'll explain later." She saw the big cut on Emma's temple "let's tend to this first."  
  
~In the hospital~  
  
Brennan opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of somebody leaving his room. He felt strange... Actually he felt pretty good, he looked down and saw that someone had removed his bandages. He ran his fingertips over the place that got stabbed, nothing, zilch, zippo, as if he wasn't stabbed at all. Luckily he still had his ring on and was able to call the girls.  
  
~In the meantime somewhere else in the hospital~  
  
A cell-phone rang and Douglas picked it up.  
  
"Doug. What?! What do you mean 'the girl escaped'? I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't know! Fine, I'll go check with Mike." And he hung up.  
  
"Michael!" "What bro?" "Where's Emma?!" "She's... Oh SHIT!"  
  
"Can't you do anything right?!" "I'm sorry, I had no idea..." "Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time. Just go and find her, NOW!"  
  
~Back with the girls~  
  
[Shal POV]  
  
When Brennan contacted us I expected I would be happier. I wasn't. My mind was still wondering (or rather worrying) about Teri. She looked so embittered. The knowledge of me being the reason made it all the more unbearable.  
  
Flashback   
  
We went out to shoot some pool. It was my first time so Teri told me she'd teach me. She prepared everything then told me to stand at the table.  
  
"Okay, now bend over like this." I did. "Wait I'll help you." With that she stood behind me, grabbing my hip with her left and my right hand with hers. I gasped softly. She smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Shal, I'm not gonna hurt you. Here now put your hand like this.. Okay, now I want you to look at the ball you're gonna hit."  
  
Her head was next to mine and I could smell her sweet perfume, I closed my eyes for a second. I could feel her moving closer to me.  
  
"Now when you're certain you've got the right position, just.." her hand moved from my hip to my left hand. "Pull back and shoot."  
  
"Hey Teri." A male voice came from behind me. "It's been awhile."  
  
"Douglas, hi." "You're gonna introduce me to your girlfriend or what?"  
  
"Oh, I'm n-not her girlfriend." I stuttered but he would have none of it. "Sure you're not."  
  
"She's not. What do you want?" "I dunno, I just thought you wanted well, the stuff again." "Bad habit, kicked it long time ago." "Oh come on, you can't kick this, you know that." He held up a small vial. "Fuck off Douglas!"  
  
But the guy just wouldn't get the message, he kept approaching her, forcing himself on her until I came in between. "I think you need to back off now."  
  
"Oh and what are YOU gonna do? Hit me? Come on." He said, pointing to his chin.  
  
So I did and because of my feral powers I send flying across the room.  
  
Teri looked at me. "How did you...?" "I'll explain later. We need to get out of here and fast."  
  
End flashback   
  
"Shalimar, you okay?" Emma was apparently telling something and saw I was distracted. "Huh, what? Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Thinking about Teri?" "Yeah, were you using your powers again?" "No, you're just being obvious again." We laughed. Emma was always so understanding, I was glad she was a part of the team.  
  
[Emma's POV]  
  
I decided to drive us there. Shalimar just stared in the distance. I was trying to break the ice multiple times, but Shal wasn't listening. She looked so sad, probably reminiscing about her time with Teri. She told me everything, never thought she loved a woman, not like that. I didn't even have to use my powers, anyone could sense how torn she was just by looking at her.  
  
Still I didn't believe it. Shalimar loved a woman, maybe one day I could... I could tell her how I felt, deep down, somewhat unwillingly. How I liked the way she'd touch me if I was down, trying to comfort me. I tried to repress it, I tried so hard but it always showed his ugly head the moment she was near me.  
  
The fact she was dating Brennan now didn't help either. It felt like my brain and my heart pulled me in two different directions. Lucky for me, my head always won.  
  
When we got to the hospital we were surprised to find Brennan waiting for us outside.  
  
[Brennan's POV]  
  
I saw the girls' car pulling up. They got out and walked up to me. Shal looked worried about something. I opened my arms to greet her with a hug but all I got was a simple 'hi'.  
  
"Okay, not quite the enthusiasm I expected."  
  
"We found the one who stabbed you. Someone from Shal's past." Emma explained.  
  
"Right, you okay Shal?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said calmly as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to you?" Emma asked.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up, saw someone leaving my room and I didn't have a single wound. Doctors said it was pretty strange. Tell me about the girl."  
  
We headed back towards the Sanctuary, Emma explaining just about everything on the way. Shalimar just sat in the back, saying nothing, still wearing that worried face. When we got back, she immediately went to her room. I tried to follow her but was stopped by Emma.  
  
"Don't. She's been through a lot."  
  
"I'm her boyfriend, she should feel comfortable enough to tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"She could make me understand and where are the others anyway?"  
  
"We should go check if the computer can trace them."  
  
~After 10 minutes~  
  
[General POV]  
  
"That's weird. It's an wing of the hospital." Brennan said.  
  
"It's not weird. It means that they got to Adam and Jesse. We have to go find them."  
  
"No, *I* will go find them. You need to stay here with Shalimar in case something happens." With that Brennan left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So, well, does Shalimar care more for her past than for her future? Will Emma reveal her true feelings? Is Brennan able to save the others and save his relationship...? Jeez, I wonder! MWAHAHAHAHA.... 


	5. Broken up, busted out and beaten down

A.N.: By the way, sorry if my English is a bit crappy and/or there are words missing. I write it's often night and I'm very, very sleeeeeeepy. O yeah AND I'm Dutch so. y'know that's a bitch ;).  
  
Chapter 5: Broken up, busted out and beaten down.  
  
~With Jesse and Adam~  
  
"Adam, you got any idea how we can get out of here?"  
  
Douglas entered. "Why would you wanna get out of here? That would totally screw up my plan." Michael came running.  
  
"Did you find her?" "Yes and no." "What is THAT suppose to mean?" "I found her but I couldn't get to her. She was with her blonde friend picking up that Mulwray guy." "Shit. Well thanks to you we're back where we started."  
  
"It'll be fine don't worry." "It's kinda hard not to when YOU'RE on my team." Douglas hissed.  
  
Two men in suits approached.  
  
"Can I help you?" Michael asked stopping the men.  
  
"Are you Michael Scott?" "Yes I am." "And that's Douglas Scott?" "Yes he is." "Where's the girl?" "She'll be here soon. What is it to you?"  
  
"We can get the girl later." One said to the other and pulled out a taser. "Shit you're the guys from Genomex! What do you want?" "You three have failed and you must come with us immediately." "Like hell we do!" Michael began to fight, but didn't stand a chance against the two agents.  
  
"Michael!" Teri came in and all hell broke lose.  
  
"Adam we need to get out of here NOW!"  
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightning send several people across the room.  
  
"Adam, Jesse, I'll have you guys free in a sec." Brennan said dodging the occasional punch and kick. Out of nowhere two more agents arrived.  
  
"Grab the three." One of them said "We don't need the mutants." The four grabbed Michael, Douglas and Teri and then disappear.  
  
"Okay, that was weird." Brennan stated.  
  
"Uhm Bren, not to push you or anything buttah... COULD YOU PLEASE GET US OUTTA HERE?!" Jesse screamed.  
  
"Dude chill, I'm coming."  
  
~At the Sanctuary~  
  
"Shalimar?" Emma knocked on her door "Shalimar, can I please come in?" After a few minutes Emma got tired of waiting and opened the door, just to find her friend laying on the ground, softly sobbing.  
  
"Oh God, Shalimar are you all right?" Emma kneeled next to her.  
  
"What do I do Emma? I love Brennan, but I still have feelings for Teri, I always have." "I don't know, but we need your help." Then Emma heard Brennan calling.  
  
"Shalimar?! Emma?! Where are you guys?"  
  
"C'mon Shal let's go." Emma got up and reached out her hand. Shal took it and let herself be pulled up. They went to meet Brennan.  
  
"There you are! Guess what. Ding dong, the bitch is gone!" He smiled.  
  
"Four GS-agent got to them and hauled them off." Jesse explained.  
  
"What?!" Shalimar looked stressed.  
  
"What's wrong Shal? You should be glad. I'm guessing it's the stasis-pods for those weirdo's." Brennan just kept smiling.  
  
"We have to get her out of there!" Shal almost panicked.  
  
"Wha-.. Are you kiddin' me? I mean, you ARE kiddin' me right?"  
  
"Brennan you don't understand..."  
  
"I don't believe it! What is there to understand? She works for the GSA and she tried to KILL us Shalimar! You still wanna put your neck on the line for her?" Brennan was furious with her.  
  
"You don't know her like I do Brennan."  
  
"I don't have to! In case you've missed it: SHE STABBED ME!" Brennan now was yelling at his girlfriend "And you found out she's part of some strange cult. She's a fanatic that's all!"  
  
"Don't you yell at me! And I'm sure that Douglas had something to do with it! I don't know about you but I'm going to Genomex!" Shalimar headed toward the Double Helix.  
  
Emma looked at Brennan. "You really DON'T understand what she's going through, do you?"  
  
"Don't you start with me, Emma."  
  
"Fuck it, I'm going after her." Emma followed Shalimar. Brennan stood there, completely stunned by the behavior of both his friends. He turned towards Jesse: "Women..."  
  
"Let's follow them in case something DOES happen." Jesse suggested.  
  
~In the hangar~  
  
"Shalimar wait!" Shal turned around.  
  
"Emma? What are you doing?"  
  
"Coming with you." "No you can't, it's too dangerous." "You're my friend, there's no way that I'm gonna let you go to Genomex alone." Emma smiled at Shalimar. All she could do was smile back.  
  
In the Double Helix Emma struggled with the thought of telling Shalimar how she felt.  
  
"Emma, you okay?" Shalimar asked seeing her worried friend.  
  
"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"I'm no psionic but I know something's wrong. Now come on spill."  
  
"You have enough to worry about, I'll tell you when this is all over."  
  
"Okay, you'd better!"  
  
~In Genomex~  
  
"Ah the Scott family..." Eckhart said "You were a big disappointment, a week and still nothing to show."  
  
"I was inside Mutant X until this jackass let that DeLauro girl escape." Teri said agitated.  
  
"You shut up about my brother bitch!" Douglas defended.  
  
"Like you treat him right!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Eckhart shouted "Bring them to the holding cells."  
  
~With Shalimar and Emma~  
  
"Adam we're inside." Emma whispered in her com-link. She used her powers to get them in, it was their only safe bet.  
  
Two guards walked towards them. "Can I help you two?" One of them asked. Shalimar and Emma looked at each other and with two quick blows from Shalimar the guards were passed out. Shalimar dragged the two into an empty office nearby.  
  
"Disguises are better than using your powers. Exhaustion-wise." Shalimar explained.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that." "By the way, you look pretty hot in uniform." Shalimar winked and grinned. Emma blushed a bit: "And thanks for that."  
  
[Emma's POV]  
  
Why did Shalimar had to say that? It just made everything worse. I can't tell her. First she has to deal with Brennan, then Teri and now me? No, I can't tell her.  
  
[General POV]  
  
Luckily Adam told them where they would probably be held, so it was easy for them to find. Shalimar got to Teri's cell first.  
  
"Shalimar?" "I'm gonna get you out of here." "No leave me, I don't need your help!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" "I already told you why. I HATE you! Now why are YOU doing this?" "I still love you..." Their eyes met.  
  
Emma picked up immense pain, sorrow, love and passion. She looked at Shalimar and saw her staring into Teri's eyes. "They still love each other..." She whispered to herself.  
  
A few moment laters they' were on their way to the Sanctuary. The ride was quiet and uncomfortable. When they got there Teri and Shalimar immediately went to Shalimar's room. It took awhile before one of them spoke.  
  
"Why did you leave me?"  
  
"I thought it was for the best Teri."  
  
"Don't lie to me. I need to know, did you have somebody else... What was it?"  
  
"No, there was nobody other than you. It was complicated."  
  
"Then make me understand."  
  
"It was... Douglas." "Douglas?" "Yes Douglas. He told me he would kill you if I didn't leave. He told me, no freak deserved you and that you were his. I was vulnerable, I didn't know what to do and I was afraid I might lose you." Shalimar's eyes focused on the floor.  
  
Teri got up and in front of Shalimar. "Shal, why didn't you say so?" She cupped Shalimar's face and slowly drew her into a kiss. Shalimar realized how much she'd missed Teri, but she didn't have much time to think as she heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like electricity. Not short after she heard a blast and Teri collapsed in her arms.  
  
"Teri?" She tried to wake her friend up "Teri come on, wake up." Shalimar looked up and saw Brennan stand in the doorway, a triumphant smile on his face.....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yup, that's chapter 5 for ya! Hey, what about them review huh?! I have to know if I'm not writing this for myself. Okay so I am pathetic enough to "beg" (if you want to call it that) for review. What can I say, I'm a new- mutant who feeds off of reviews. SO FEED ME ALREADY!!! ~DarkStar~ 


End file.
